His Warrior
by hb8301
Summary: My First OC/Joseph Morgan Fan Fic
1. The Marine and Her New Orders

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone I am HB8301 and I am writing a fan fiction along with the help of my partner and the ever lovely TinyDancer365 featuring the very yummy Joseph Morgan, Ian Somerhalder and some OC's of mine.

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing of The Vampire Diaries show or book series. I only own my OC's.

Sakura's Bio:

Hair Color: Straight, Silky, waist-length Charcoal Black Hair

Eye Color: Aquamarine Colored or Amethyst Colored (have not decided yet)

Height: 5'4

Weight: 120 (Small but fit)

Age: Early to Mid-20's

Other: The US Marine Corp symbol tattooed on her inner right wrist, the Chinese symbol of Serenity of the back her neck, the Japanese Kanji symbol for Love, Ai, tattooed right above her left between her breasts right where heart is, black Angel wings tattooed all down her shoulder blades.

Sakura's Son Bio:

William "Liam" Michael Knight Bio's

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Greyish-Blue

Age: 3 going 4 (Still deciding)

* * *

><p>Iraq<p>

"Ok guy's great job! Get some grub, and be ready, at 0900 maybe sooner" I complimented my squad as we were returning from a rigorous run.

"Yes Captain!" They replied as they saluted me before walking away to the Mess Hall. I walked back to my bunk and was taking off both my helmet and sunglasses when I heard.

"Knight! General needs you." A passing Major said.

"Sir! Yes Sir!" I replied as I walked to General Kincaid's office. As I walked into the General's office, I immediately saluted him. "Captain Knight reporting for duty sir."

"At Ease Captain, take a seat." I nodded and took a sat in the chair opposite his desk. The General had turned his back to me and was now thumbing through a file cabinet. He pulled out a folder and made his way back over to lean on his desk. "Sakura, do you know what this is?" He asked as he waved the folder in the air.

"Don't know Viktor. I'll take a wild ass guess that it's my service record?" I grinned widely and he gave me the same kind of grin back before making his way around his desk and sat back into his chair.

"Yep, Sakura we need to talk."

I have known General Viktor Kincaid all my life from the first step I took, till now. He was like the father I never had, until I met my brother. I leaned back into my chair and tensed up a little. What could he possibly have to talk to me about? As far as I knew I didn't do anything wrong.

"Oh hell, what did I do this time, Vik?" I asked with a huff.

"You did nothing Sak. Your record shows that your squad and you are the finest Marines one this base that I could ask ever for." So far what he was telling me sounded good, but I could tell that he was beating around the bush.

"Vik quit bull shitting me. You don't call me in here just to kiss my ass." I crossed my arms in front my chest as I waited patiently. He observed me with a little smile and shook his head in amusement.

"Just like your old man, God rest his soul." Vik chuckled. "No, I came in here to give you this." He popped open a drawer on his desk and reached in, grabbing a manila envelope and handed it to me. "Go ahead, Sak. Read it, and then I'll explain everything" I held the folder in my hands and eyed it hesitantly before opening it and pulling out a letter. My eyes scanned over the words slowly as if I was analyzing each and every character on the page. After getting through it once, I re-read the letter again and again. It seemed like I was on the hundredth read, before Viktor, cleared his throat. "Sakurka?" I was so out of it that I hadn't heard him calling my name. I slowly raised my head to look at him.

"Is this legit? I mean can this happen?" I asked and he nodded.

"Sakura, this is the real deal. You've been an outstanding Marine and you are being credited for all the sacrifices you have made. You were an inspirational leader to your squad and the base. You deserve this." The letter also explained that I was to receive not only The Purple Heart but the highest medial of all The Medal Of Honor and my retiring rank as a Colonel. Me a Colonel? Holy crap! I was overjoyed hearing the news and the best part of it was that I was ordered to return home effective immediately.

I lifted my eyes at my General. "Vik I can't…" I started. I was so happy that I'd be able to go home, but my squad was my second family. I'd miss them a lot if I was to leave.

"No butts, young lady. That letter and rank right there in your hand is from The President of The United States." He came from around his desk and knelt in front of me. "Sak, its time you did what you set out to do. I know that your Dad was the best damn Marine and a bloody hero. You need this fresh start for that son of yours and we both know that your Dad would have wanted you to do more with your life. You have a three year old son who needs his mother and a brother who needs his baby sister." I smiled at the memory of my baby boy and my older brother. They were the ones I missed the most. "You've got your whole life ahead of you, Sakura. You are still young and beautiful. Apply yourself in the world and maybe fall in love and get married." I rolled my eyes and snorted. Me? Getting married? Nah! My priorities had always been my son and my family.

"I hate when you talk this shit Vik. You sound like my old man." I smirked and he smiled as he stood up and so did I. He saluted me as I saluted him right back.

"Well then Colonel Knight, you best get a move on." Vik said proudly and I hugged him. His arms wrapped around me and he gave me a kiss on the top of my head. "I'm proud of you kiddo, always and forever." He whispered and I nodded against this shoulder.

"Love you to Uncle Vik." I smiled and I made my way to gather my things and say goodbye to my squad, but Vik stopped me.

"You better keep us all updated, don't make me put you in the hurt locker." I grinned at his playful threat and I left his office. Saying goodbye to the members of my squad was emotional and they were not happy that I was leaving, but they knew that my son needed his mother.

Later on while packing my things, some pictures and dog tags fell onto the floor. The first photo was of my Dad in his Marine Dress Blues picture that I had with me before I joined. I ran my fingers over the ridges in of his dog tags. The second picture was of the father of my little boy, Han. I felt an overwhelming cloud of sadness loom over me as I quickly wiped a tear from my eye. Han and I met in High School, I was a freshman and he was a senior. I was head over heels for him and we fell in love quickly. Han and I both enlisted to the Marines, but I found out I was pregnant with Han's child so I was brought back to the States till I could figure out who was going to take care of Liam, my older brother and our family. I wanted Han there but he was ordered to stay and he missed the birth of our son. A couple of weeks after Liam's birth, I had made several failed attempts get a hold of Han, but then I received news that would change my life forever. His squad had been ambushed and half of the lives of his squad were saved. Han, being the stubborn one, had to make sure that everyone was safe and died from a gunshot to the head. My world came crashing down around me. It was a blow that I never thought I'd be able to recover from, but with the support of my family, I slowly recovered. After a lot of thinking I decided to head back overseas and continue my service to my country. I left Liam in my family and my older brother's care and since then I never looked back. I sighed and stroked Han's cheek, wishing he could still be with me.

"I miss you so much and I am going home to our son Han." I whispered to the photo. "I'll finally get to be the mother he deserves. I swear it." I kissed the picture and stored it in my inner jacket pocket. A passing Marine cleared his throat and I looked up in the doorway. "Yes?" I asked while double checking that I packed all my belongings.

"Colonel, the transport is ready ma'am." He said stiffly.

"Thank you…" I groped for his name since I hadn't seen him around.

"Lance Corporal Thomas ma'am." He saluted and I gave him a strong salute back.

"Thank you Thomas. I'm ready." I said as I gathered my bags.

"Semper Fi Colonel." Thomas stated as he held the door open for me. I smiled gratefully as I walked by him. "OOHH RAHH!"

* * *

><p>I was twirling my waist length black curls in my fingers nervously as I looked at the first class window of the airplane. I could not believe it. I was going home! After five to six years of being gone I was finally going home to my two favorite boys. In the time of my absence, my older brother was a big TV Star and my little man was three and going to be four in a few months. I took out my last letter from my big brother and the latest picture of my two boys and I couldn't help but feel left out. I smiled seeing Liam's big smile and my brother was in a crouching position as he held his nephew close to his body. Liam was waving to the camera while making a goofy face that only he could pull off. I turned over the photo and re-read the script on the back…<p>

_To the bravest, honorable mommy and little sister in the world. We love you and miss you every single day till the day we see you again. Be safe, we love you!_

_XOXO Always and Forever_

_Liam and Ian_

I smiled and tucked the picture in the inner pocket of my jacket before re-reading the letter that I received a few months back. Even though my squad did have internet and email access, my brother promised me that he would always hand write everything. To Ian, a hand written letter was more sentimental than an email. My brother was great in detail from the day I left till now. I closed my eyes and could see Ian and Liam playing, Ian teaching him to walk and talk. He even taught him how to do his signature smart ass eye smirk that had pretty much mastered and a puppy dog face. I inwardly groaned, "My sweet little boy was becoming his uncle. Oh shit." I thought with both a chuckle and a shake of my head as several of my squad look at me with their eyebrows raised in question. "I will be home soon my loves, I promise." I leaned against the window and closed my eyes, hoping to get a few hours of sleep before going home.


	2. HomePlaying Dressin UpIan

I got out my iPhone 4, a gift from my brother, and scrolled down till I found who I was looking for and sent a text.

_Arriving tomorrow, early morning at __Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport. Will text you when I am off the plane. Meet me luggage claim?_ I only had to wait a few seconds before I got a reply back from my contact.

_Ok, I'll be there will bells on and Starbucks! Lol, he does not anything… ;) Can't wait to see you and see his reaction._ I laughed and shut down my phone as I leaned against the window and closed my eyes, hoping to get a few hours of sleep before going home.

I was woken up by someone shaking my shoulder gently. I yawned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and I blinked up at the person who woke me up. "Yes?" "Sorry to wake you Colonel, Ma'am, however we just arrived to Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport." I nodded and stretched as the young Marine offered me his hand to help me up. "Thank you Corporal…" "Smith Ma'am" "Smith, thank you." I passed him with a smile. I quickly made my way through customs and headed over to get my bags. As I was waiting for my bags to come around on the conveyer belt, I heard someone yell my name. I turned to see my mystery contact grinning from ear to ear. I ran to her, throwing my arms around her in a tight hug. "Hey Sak!" She greeted me before pulling back and holding me at arm's length. "Julie!" I smiled and I was hoping the coffee in her hands was for me. "One venti Caffè Americano lightly sweetened for our TVD Marine." She said winking at me and she handed me my coffee. "You are a goddess among men, and I love you." I laughed and took a nice big swig. The sweet taste made me smile and it warmed my body. "Mmm, oh my god. Real coffee." I hummed and she smiled.

Julie Plec is the executive producer and writer on The Vampire Diaries and one of my closest friends. We met while they filming the first season of the show and Julie and I hit it off as well as the other executive producer Kevin Williamson. I became great friends with the cast and crew, but became closest to Paul Wesley who plays Stefan and Ian's adorable girlfriend Nina Dobrev who played Elena the guy's love interest. Nina was like the little sister I never had and we officially adopted each other and she worshiped the ground Liam crawled/walked on, as did the entire cast and crew.

After getting my bag, we walked to her Mercedes and loaded my things in the trunk. Once we got settled, Julie pulled away from the curb of the airport and we were on our way.

"Does Ian know anything?"Julie smiled and winked at me.

"Nope, he is clueless and I like him like that." She laughed and I joined in.

"Sak there is something I wanted to ask you. Are you officially done with The Marines?" I nodded.

"Officially. I was given an honorable discharge by the orders of The President of The United States with retiring rank of Colonel." I explained and she whistled.

"Holy Shit, woman." Julie gasped and I giggled. "Ok, second part of my question; we would love if you would be our new fight coordinator on the show ASAP." I looked at her in shock, my eyes bulging out of my head. Julie Plec wanted me to help out with the show? That would be such an honor. "I know it is a lot to take in so, how about you think it over. Alright?" I nodded, still in shock. "For right now, let's get you reunited with your brother and your son." I couldn't help but get a little emotional that I was going to see Ian again. I missed him so much and couldn't wait to see him. We arrived on location and drove to Julie's parking spot. I hopped out of her car and started walking towards the studio when Julie grabbed my arm and dragged me to wardrobe.

"Wait I thought we were going to…" I trailed off and Julie just smiled as we continued to walk.

"We are but first I got a great idea to get Ian's attention."

After taking a long deserved hot shower, Julie had both hair and make-up waiting for me and told them to go crazy. Then she had wardrobe get me an outfit. After 3 hours, I felt human or more like a pampered woman instead of a tough ass, dirty Marine. I stared at my reflection in shock. The make-up department chose to the smoky eye route and blood red lipstick. The girls who did my hair gave it a thorough shampooing and deep conditioning before giving it a well deserved trim. They dyed my hair charcoal black with blue highlights and straightened my hair. It was swept to the right side of my face with an amethyst encrusted flower hair clip that I got from Ian as a birthday gift.

Phew, now that I was completely pampered, I was given my outfit. It was Michael Kors one shoulder pleated tier dress with a single-tier bodice. It fit me like a glove and I added a diamond belt to accentuate my waist. I pulled on a pair of Calvin Klein knee-high boots which went perfectly with my dress and I put my dog tags around my neck. I had a leather/amethyst bracelet from Han and three small hoop earrings adorned each ear. I walked out nervously to show Julie the finished product. She kept me company the entire time while I was getting my hair done and she filled me on everything Ian didn't.

"Semper Fi, Colonel." Julie said in awe as she gestured me to spin, I smiled, obliging her and did a little twirl.

"Ooh-rah, so I guess I pass inspection?" I asked with a smirk and Julie nodded.

"Has Ian every seen you so dressed up?"

"Nope" I popped the 'p' with a big grin. Ian probably wouldn't recognize me at all.

"Let's go get 'em Marine." Julie smiled and we walked to set.

Julie had me hide just off the Mystic Grill set while she put her plan to motion as they set up the scene where Damon and Alaric were meeting Klaus for the first time for the episode, 'The Last Day'. I met Matt Davis but not the new guy, Joseph Morgan since he was added to the cast while I was stationed. I was nervously twiddling my thumbs as I was waiting for what seemed like forever. Finally, Julie came up next to me with a grin.

"Oh no, what did you do?" I asked and she looked at me, pretending to look innocent.

"I did nothing!" She threw her hands up in surrender, but I didn't believe her. The look on her face was just too mischievous not to question. "However a little bird just told me Ian is trying to get a hold of you, but your phone is not on…imagine that." Julie smirked and I jabbed a finger at her.

"I was wondering where my stuff went! You little sneak." I teased, bumping my hip with hers.

"Julie! Sakura, they are here!" An assistant barked as she walked onto set. Julie grabbed my hand and dragged me to where Matt and the new guy, Joseph, were on their marks. I touched Matt's shoulder and he turned to face me with a surprised look in his face. He was about to bear hug me but Julie's look halted him. 'Later', I mouthed and he nodded winking at me.

I felt like someone was watching me; I looked up to see Joseph Morgan staring at me with a look of awe on his face. I met his blue eyes and felt myself shiver. He was not bad looking at all. He was about the same height as Ian, maybe a few inches taller. Joseph had a dark red shirt on with the top few buttons undone and I took a quick glance at his toned chest. His jacket and pants were black, and his costume made me think of Stuart Townsend from Queen of the Damned. That movie was my guilty pleasure. His dark shirt brought out his pale, perfect complexion and his sharp, masculine facial features. His short, sandy blonde hair and enchanting blue eyes drew me in even more. I nodded my head to acknowledge him and a ghost of a smile touched his face as he did the same. I flashed him a small smile as well. Those eyes. I was lost in them, but our moment didn't last long since Julie's voice broke my train of thought.

"Ok Sak, Ian is on his way. How are we going to do this…?" She tapped her chin as she looked around the set. "Ahh, perfect!" She grabbed my arm and pushed me towards the bar so it looked like I was standing at the bar.

"Ouch woman, abusive much?" I grumbled and rubbed where she firmly gripped my arm. Julie smiled wickedly at me before facing everyone on set and clearing her throat.

"Ok everyone, your attention please." She said and everyone on set went quiet. "This young lady is very special to Ian and before we start to tape this scene we going to have reunion. So, please act natural and please, please don't say a word or do anything. We've worked too hard to screw this up." Julie finished and everyone on set gave her a nod. I groaned, burying my head into my hands, hiding the embarrassment. I heard Matt snicker under his breath and I punched his shoulder. He groaned, holding it and I gave him a smirk.

It was still as stone as I heard Ian walk in. His voice was between worry and anger as his phone was attached to his ear. "Sakura Marion Knight! Where the fuck are you, woman? I have been calling and texting you forever and still nothing. Don't make me call Viktor and fly over there to kick your ninja skilled ass. Your son and your dashingly handsome brother need you." I rolled my eyes at the last remark. "Call me or there will be hell." I smirked at his threat and held in a chuckle. That's the thing about Ian. Yes, he is overprotective and thinks he is hot shit, but when it comes to me he is like a poodle, all bark no bite. I loved that big dork and couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw me. I heard him sigh in frustration as he turned to Julie. "Sorry Jul, I am just worried about Sak. You haven't heard from her have you?" He asked anxiously and Julie shook her head.

"Nope. Sorry, Ian." She replied and Ian's face fell. "But I'm sure she is fine and kicking the crap out of recruit or somebody who deserves it. Hey, before we start there is this fan who would love to meet you." I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Ian took a breath before he cleared his throat.

"Yeah sure, where is the fan?" He asked and I smirked. I saw some of the crew, cast and extra's getting their phones out for his reaction.

"I got the fan and they're right here," Julie said as she walked behind me. "Show Time," she whispered. I took a deep breath and slowly turned to face my big brother.

"Hey, Ian." I said and smiled. Ian was stone still as his eyes bulged out of his sockets and his jaw dropped to the floor. "Miss me?" I teased.


	3. Ian and Sak, Meeting Joseph and the job

**AN:1/24/2012**

**Hi Everybody,**

** Thank you again for being just awesome with my story. Sorry about the delay between helping everyone visiting and taking care of my 92year old Grams and no sleep…bleh. To my readers, even though I have not replied to everybody I will, 3 you guys and thank you for the awesomeness that all of you guys bring in. To the most awesome partner in crime/co-writer TinyDancer365. Words can't describe how much everything you have done for me and how our friendship is just kick ass. And I hope we write more fan fic's in the future, I 3 ya chick. Enjoy Chapter 3 guys and don't forget to give TinyDancer365 some love too =)**

* * *

><p>"Ian?" I called but, Ian stood still as stone after I made my presence known. He didn't move. He didn't blink. Why wasn't he saying anything? "Ian, talk to me. You're scaring me." I pleaded as I moved slowly towards him until I was standing in front of him. Both of my hands grabbed his face as I stared into his blue eyes and then all of a sudden his strong arms wrapped himself around my waist as he buried his face in my hair, inhaling my shampoo. I pressed my face into his strong chest and just soaked in the moment of hugging him. I hadn't done it in so long that I needed to make sure I wasn't dreaming.<p>

"Sak? Is this real? Or this somebody fucking with us?" I felt him murmur into my hair. I laughed softly into his chest as I moved slightly back to look at him.

"No grande fratello _[big brother]_. I am really here." I smiled widely, my eyes shining with tears.

He let out a whoop and then scoped me up in his arms, lifting me up above his head and spun me around. The both of us were crying and laughing at the same time. Even being with him right now, it still didn't feel real. It was like I watching my life as a dream, but this was real! I was really home and I was hugging my goofy older brother. Ian then put me down and wrapped his arms around me, ducking my head under his chin like he use to when we were younger, as I slipped my arms under his shoulders and held on tight. We both heard applause and whistles and we quickly untangled from each other, tears falling from both of our eyes.

"Oh shit Ian, my make-up." I quickly wiped my eyes. Ian chuckled keeping a strong arm around my waist, holding me close as we turned towards Julie.

"You knew she was coming?" He asked in disbelief.

"Who do you think was the mastermind?" She winked at Ian, before hugging us both.

"Welcome Home Marine." Julie kissed my cheek and I smiled back at her.

"Thanks Julie. Oh, and about your offer…"

"Yes?" She looked hopeful and I was ready to reply, but I waited a little bit. I wanted to make her sweat.

"I'm in." I said with a wry smirk.

"Good!" Julie clapped excitedly. "I was going to sacrifice's Ian's job if you didn't accept it." She winked and we both laughed.

Ian raised a judgy eyebrow. "Seriously, Julie? Not cool." He said pretended to be wounded. I gave him a simple shrug and then I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to see Matt Davis looking at me expectantly.

"Can I finally get my hug now?"Matt pouted.

"Of course Matty," I pinched his cheek and Ian released his grip on me as I launched myself at Matt. He smirked as he easily caught me. I had a little habit of practically jumping on people so everyone here was used to me running at them. We both heard Ian clear his throat after Matt and I have been hugging for only a minute he released me. Matt and I snickered; Ian hated to be left out of anything and everything.

"Sakura, there is someone I like you to introduce to." Julie said and I smiled at Matt before joining Julie. "Sakura Knight, I would like to introduce our newest vampire, Joseph Morgan. He plays Klaus, the hybrid, and the latest bad ass." She introduced and I giggled. "Joseph, Sakura Knight. Ian's little sister if you haven't noticed." Julie said with a chuckle.

"It's nice to meet you, Joseph."I stuck my hand out. Joseph surprised me and everyone by taking my hand and lifting it up to his lips, kissing my knuckles lightly. Well he certainly knows how to charm a girl. His blue eyes never broke contact with mine.

"The pleasure is all mine, Sakura." He said smoothly in his sexy British accent that made me shiver as he still kept holding my hand in his. His thumb rubbed over the skin of my hand lightly. We were lost in each other's eyes, the whole world disappearing for a split second before someone cleared their throat, breaking our heated staring contest. My eyes immediately went to the floor, a blush forming on my cheeks. It felt like forever since the last time I blushed like a fool and the last time was Han. My eye flicked up to Joseph's who were still looking at me and that only made me blush harder. I moved my gaze to Ian who was smirking at me. I threw him a deadly glare. 'Ian, you ass! I am so going to kick your ass!' I thought murderously.

"Are you guys done oogling each other? Because I am going puke. And I need to earn my paycheck." He said with that signature smart ass Damon smirk.

* * *

><p>I glared at Ian who was smiling innocently at me and Joseph dropped my hand, our fingers brushed each other's before my hand fell to my side. "<em>Bastardo<em>." [Bastard] I glared and Joseph snickered a little since he was able to understand the term of endearment that I just called my brother.

Ian grinned and walked to where Matt was. I looked back at Joseph again; I was blushing again as I felt him staring at me. Dammit! I was a Marine for Christ's sake! Marines were supposed to blush, but the heat creeping up into my cheeks proved me wrong. Julie got the cast and crew's attention and the director was ready to tape the scene. I was placed in the scene with some extras who were talking to me like we friends hanging out. It was actually a lot of fun. If I wasn't a Marine than I'd totally be fine with being an actress, however I couldn't think of the overwhelming pressure that my brother or Nina had to go through. The scene took a little under an hour to shoot and once we were done Ian walked over to me.

"So, what did you think, little sis?_ Ho ancora capito?_ [I still got it] He smirked and I laughed at him as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. We walked outside and towards the crew who were smiling and waving at me. I leaned up against a production van as he stood next to me, his arm still wrapped me and I put my head on his shoulder. It felt good to be close to him again. I missed him so much. I stared off at nothing in particular before speaking up.

"Where's Liam?"

"With the girls, being spoiled like always. Nina is the worst of them all." He said with a smirk and I giggled. My son, ever the ladies man.

"I can't wait to see him again. It's been too long."

"You will _piccolo_." [Little one] His phone beeped and he stole a quick look at it and grabbed my hand.

"Where are you taking me? I'm tired." I whined. I was happy to be back but the plane ride took a lot out of me. I was starting to wind down and I wanted a comfy bed and pillow.

Ian looked over his shoulder and winked at me and I saw no good coming from that wink.


	4. A TVD Family Reunion, Training, GTKY

****A few Days Later****

"So I was thinking," Ian said as I put away the rest of my clothes, and USMC gear away. My KA-BAR Combat Knife, I always kept with me. My Beretta M9, hidden from not only Ian, but Liam, but kept close just in case. "That's not a good thing," I joked as Ian gave me the bird. "Brat," "Slut," We both smiled at each other because that is how we were, brother and sister playfully joking with each other. Ian plopped himself on my bed as I looked through my closet. "What were you thinking Ian?" "We should go out, you and me! Just chilling with some friends and get wild and crazy, have fun!" I stopped at the doorway of my walk-in closet and watched him. "Well have fun Ian, I can't." "Why?" "Why? Um due to the fact I am a returning Marine and have yet to see my son, let being human without you dragging me off everywhere." "I see this," Ian said as he is making the motion of someone talking with his hands. "But I hear nada," he ducked in the nick of time, as I threw a pillow at his head "What about Liam?" "Don't worry I got that covered, he is in good hands." I started at him in shock. "If my son comes back with a tattoo or nose piercing so help me…" "Blah, blah," Ian continued. I sighed, knowing that when Ian had a night out idea, he would not stop whining till he got his way. I sighed in defeat, "Ok who, when and where and how long do I have?" "You have an hour, I got you an outfit out already, and as for the who, when and where that's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot." He smirked as he walked out of my room.

An hour later found me, with Ian in his car driving to go out with friends. Ian had not dropped a single hint on where we were going. We were both dressed pretty casual, me in skinny black jeans, black flats and a backless blue shirt that tied at the neck, my makeup was smoky grey and red lipstick, my hair was in a sleek, ultra-modern French twist with a low chignon. Ian was in dark washed jeans, black shoes and a black button down shirt, a fedora on his head. It scared me not knowing with what to expect with Ian, but at the moment what the hell right? We drove for about an hour and half until he stopped the car behind a building, walked around to my side and opened the door. "Where are we going Ian?" I asked warily. "Oh tough it up, Marine." Ian said dragging me along. I stuck my tongue out at him, behind his head. "I saw that," He said in a sing song voice. "You don't see shit, dude!" I grumbled and Ian tugged my hand playfully to our next destination.

Once we got to a corner, Ian walked next to me, winked and then someone's hands covered my eyes from behind. I felt a silk material brush over my skin so I knew I was being blindfolded. "Keep her eyes closed." Ian instructed as he led me on my way. "I am, mate!" I heard Joseph say. "Ian, Joseph, what the hell are you…"

"Shut it." Ian cut me off and I felt him smirk. "You trust me?" He asked.

"Hmmm…nope." I felt him smack my ass I as squeaked I surprise. Ian then took both of my shoulders and guided me to this 'mystery location.' A few seconds later, I heard a door opening and Ian's hands still on my shoulders.

"You ready little sis?"

"Oh no, if you got me strippers while my son is here, I'll kick your ass pretty boy." I heard him chuckle.

"3…2…1" He lifted the blindfold, and my eyes adjust I heard. "SURPIRSE!" I blinked to make sure I was not hearing this. In the short time Ian and I were gone, the TVD crew and cast set up a surprise party in the Mystic Grill set…for me! I glanced over my shoulder at Ian who was grinning like an idiot and he draped an arm around my shoulder. I looked to see my friends cheering me on and Ian guided me to the center of the room.

"Sak!" I turned to see Kat Graham who plays Bonnie Bennett and _Candice Accola_ who plays Caroline Forbes, running fully force and nearly tackling me to the ground.

"Kat! Candi!" I squealed as I hugged them. Like Nina, Kat and Candice became really good friends of mine. I was suddenly pulled into a tight hug by none-other-than Candice and Kat. The hug was starting to slowly cut off my circulation. "Kat, Candi! Can't...breathe...becoming...issue! Going towards the light…" I managed to squeak out in one breathless gasp. Both girls released me and immediately giggled.

"Sorry Sak," Candice apologized. I winked at both of them; they however did not stray from me as slightly stumbled into the arms of Paul Wesley, as I was still gasping for breath.

"Hey, Sak. Glad you are home. We missed you." Paul softly said, pulling me into a more gentile hug.

"Hey Paul thank you, for everything." I said returning his hug and I kissed his cheek. I loved Paul like a brother and it helped to have him keep an eye on Ian for me.

I walked around the room to see other cast and crew welcoming me home while hugs and kisses were exchanged. I got hugs from Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec, Steven R. McQueen who plays Nina's younger brother Jeremy Gilbert, Zach Roerig who plays Matt Donovan, Michael Trevino who plays Tyler Lockwood, _Sara Canning_ who plays Jenna and of course Matt Davis, who hugged me again for even longer. Even the extras from the scene that we shot earlier where there as well. It felt good to be back home with people who loved me. I felt where I belonged.

I was getting another beer when I heard. "Hello, love." I smiled at the voice and turn to see Joseph. He changed from the clothes he wore earlier except for his red shirt was now a deep blue, which I couldn't help but notice brought out the color of his eyes. The top buttons were unopened, exposing his hard chest.

"Hey Joseph." I smiled, as he took my hand pressing a gentle kiss on the back of it.

"For the lovely guest of honor," He said as pulled out a single red rose from behind his back. I smiled shyly as I took it from him, our fingers lightly touching.

"Thank you." He smiled at me, making my insides go all funny. We were having a staring contest before we heard a throat clearing. I looked behind Joseph to find Ian with that signature Damon Salvatore smirk plastered all over his face.

"Joseph, you're not trying to seduce my sister are you?" I felt my mouth drop to the floor and my eyes nearly bugged out of its sockets.

"Never mate, I was welcoming a brave warrior home, "Joseph said, winking at me. Gahh between not only Ian and Joseph, I felt my face turning red as a tomato and I was burning a hole into floor with my gaze.

Ian grabbed my hand. "Ok good, because it's toasting time." I groaned.

"Oh Ian…"

"Shut it." I heard Joseph laughing as Ian pulled me with him. When we went to where Ian wanted us, he cleared his throat and right next to me was Paul, clinking his beer bottle to get everybody's attention. "Everybody, may I have your attention please?" Ian announced. Paul threw his arm around my shoulder as everybody turned around and Ian began. "First of all, I would like to thank everybody for throwing this surprise party quickly and quietly for my dear little sister. Secondly, to both Julie and Kevin who are the best masterminds in getting Sak here without anybody really knowing, including me." He raised his glass towards them as I saw both Kevin and Julie raise theirs to him with big grins on their faces. "Thirdly, to our amazing friends, the cast and crew of TVD. Thank you for not only helping me through Sak's deployment but welcoming her with open arms and helping me with Liam." An audience of 'aww's' and whistles were soon followed.

Ian looked down at me, tears in his bright, sky blue eyes. "To my little sister, Sak. You have been my rock, my coach, my best friend, my conscience, my cheerleader, my advice columnist," I heard snickering in the back ground; Ian took a breath before continuing. "The pain in my ass, my warrior princess, and my sibling soul mate." I smiled at him, wiping the tears from my eyes. Ian raised his glass as everybody followed suit. "To Sak, are own TVD, Marine."

"To Sak!" everybody followed, cheering and clinking their glasses. I grabbed Ian and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Ian."

"Love you too, kiddo. Always and beyond." He whispered in my ear. He pulled back and we both wiped our tears before Ian started up again. "With that in mind, we have a surprise for my warrior sister." Ian proclaimed and he nodded at Kevin and Julie. Kevin nodded and opened the door for Julie as she disappeared. I look questioningly at both Paul and Ian who looked or tried to look innocent. A second later, the door re-opened as I saw Nina entering the set walking towards us and she was holding something in her arms. I squinted my eyes and to my shock, it was Liam, who was looking around excitably. He had grown so much since I was away! Nina smiled at me as she whispered something in Liam's ear; he turned around, saw me and reached out his arms to me.

"Mama!" He called out.

"Liam!" I quickly took my son out of Nina's arms and clutched him close. Once again I heard 'aww's' and camera phones clicking, but I paid them no mind as I inhaled his scent and I looked at him. He was a replica of Han physically, but he has my eyes. "Oh my angel, boy. I missed you." I cooed.

"Mama leaving?" Liam asked sadly.

"No my sweet darling, Mama's here to stay with you and Uncle Ian." I said happily.

"Prmise?"

"I promise my love." We both clung to each other as I felt Ian pulled us to him.

"I got my family back, thank you." I heard Ian whisper into my hair.

As the party continued, Ian then took Liam from my arms and before I could protest, he turned my head to Nina. Nodding, I gave my guy's a kiss and walked towards Nina.

"Hey, baby girl." I smiled and she didn't say anything as tears flooded her eyes. Nina flung herself at me, her arms hugging me tightly. "Shh, I am here and I am fine, Neen's." I whispered in her hair. She slowly let herself untangled herself from me as she looked me over.

"I missed you, so much Sak." I cupped her face as I looked into her eyes.

"I missed you too, baby girl." We clung to each other and I felt two other people come up and we both turned to see Candice smiling at us.

"Girlie photo." The blonde giggled and Nina and I quickly wiped our eyes as Candice and Kat squeezed in. We took at least a dozen or more photos, including ones with everybody in the room. Later on in the night, I could swear that I was seeing stars. I went to a little back room where I saw Ian sitting on a couch with Liam. I could tell that my baby boy was tired since he was fighting to keep his eyes open. Ian was just putting a light blanket on him as I walked in. Liam heard me come into the room as he reached for me.

"Unc Ian, Mama." Ian turned around and moved out of the way for me to sit. I brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"I love you, Liam. You know that right?" I said softly.

"Uh huh," He nodded and I reached out my hand for Ian to take and he did.

"Uncle Ian and I will always be here for you know matter what. And I will be here 24/7 for both you and Uncle Ian."

"Yeah, little guy." Ian said affectionately.

"Here baby," I pulled out a two framed 5x7 photos of both Han and me from our Marine Dress Blues official picture and placed it on the table facing Liam.

"Daddy!" He exclaimed and tears swelled up in my eyes.

"Yes, my angel boy. That is your daddy. He'd be so proud of you and he loved you so much." My voice cracked and Ian gripping my hand.

"Ok buddy, it's been a long day, huh? You need to get some sleep. You got your Damon bear?" I looked at him as Liam produced his teddy bear. It was a regular teddy bear but dressed up like Ian's character, Damon. I rolled my eyes while Ian grinned.

Ian and I stayed with Liam till he fell asleep. Liam clutched his bear tightly and I felt my heart swell. I missed my little boy so much. Ian lead me out to the main set as a few people left, but some still remained. I pushed Ian forward playfully.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Ok, stop making me cry and go find that gorgeous girlfriend of yours. I need to get some fresh air." Ian nodded and went to go look for Nina as I walked past some people who were still hanging out. I walked to the side of the building and watched the stars. I felt the cold breeze on my arms and shivered but at the same time it felt good, rather than the weather overseas. My eyes were closed for a few minutes then I heard footsteps. I smiled because I knew his cologne. "You know it's not nice to sneak up on a lady." I smirked and saw Joseph near me.

"My apologies love, but I couldn't help but notice a beautiful woman walking out here by herself." I smiled as I cracked my left eye open and then my other eye as Joseph leaned up against the wall next to me. I smiled as my eyes scanned the starry sky. "Do you miss it?" He suddenly asked.

"Miss what?"

"Combat." He replied.

"Yes and no. I missed my family more." He chuckled.

"I can agree with that. You know I was surprised…" Joseph trailed off.

"About?" I inquired

"Liam being your son." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"No offense love, it's just that Ian has brought him and he never spoke of his mum till you arrived. I was shocked earlier." He explained and I smiled.

"It's alright Joseph, no harm taken. Ian couldn't say a word because he didn't want to put me or Liam in danger because of where I was in the war."

"Ahh, Liam is young, bright lad. Quite the charmer, like his uncle and he's kind and beautiful like his mother." I blushed for the millionth time tonight and I was grateful the night could hide my current blush. I shivered from the cold and Joseph saw it. "Oh Sakura, love," He quickly took off his jacket and held it out for me to put on.

"Oh Joseph I could not possibly…"

"Yes you can, please." I stepped into his jacket and was immediately engulfed by his warmth and scent.

"Thank you." I said as I felt his arms around me pulling against his chest. "What are you…?"

"Keeping us both warm, love." He whispered in the shell of my ear in that smooth British accent which sent shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes and leaned up against him. We stayed like this for a few minutes, just two people alone in the world, and then I heard Joseph speak. "Sakura,"

"Yes?" He stood in front of me as I gripped his jacket and he looked nervous. "Joseph what's up? You know you can tell me anything." He looked down then back up at me, his eyes piercing my soul.

"I would…I mean…bloody hell…Sakura, I would like you to know that in less than a day you have enchanted me in no way that anybody has done. I guess what I am saying; Sakura is that I would like to court you." He said and I was just about frozen in my spot. He said what?

I started at him I shock. "Joseph…"

"I know it's sudden, but there is something about you that makes me feel alive." I stood still as a stone. "I know you just returned to your son and Ian and I understand that you will need time. I just want my intentions known to you." I didn't move as he walked up to me and cupped my cheek. "Darling, please say something."

"You want to court me? Me? A single marine mom? Why me?" So many questions. Why would he want to get to know me better? I was just a woman he just met. Joseph smiled gently at me.

"You are the most beautiful thing not only on the outside, but on the inside. You love everything and everyone for who they are. You risk your life to defend your country and loved ones. And that is why you fascinate me so and I would like to get to know you better." I placed my hand over his as I looked into his eyes.

"Joseph…it will take me time to process this, you know that." I whispered, my voice suddenly losing its volume.

"Yes I do. I'm a patient man, Sakura and I also know that you and I will be working together closely for a good long time. I will give you whatever time and space you need and I will always be here for you and Liam, always. Just answer me honestly, could you not feel the attraction between us?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes, I could or can, rather." I replied stupidly. 'Good going Sak, now he thinks you are idiot' I thought. He laughed and it was music to my ears.

"That's all I wanted sweetheart, a gods honest answer. I'll see you soon." He kissed the back of my hand gently and kissed my cheek before winking at me and walking away. I watched him disappear as I leaned up against the wall ad exhaling the breath I was holding in.

"Holy Shit." I muttered to myself. This was certainly a turn of events. I didn't know what to think first. I did feel an attraction to Joseph, maybe more than I should, but should I act on my feelings? Or should I just let him go?

******The Following Monday******

I sat on the ground in the training studio with my head leaning tiredly against the wall. I checked my watch to see that it was 5am in the morning. I would much rather be sleeping late but I now had new obligations to uphold. Julie and Kevin approached me and asked me to train Joseph for a couple months and to be ready on set if we needed to go over it again and I would also be training the rest of the cast. I eagerly accepted since I would get to spend some more time with Ian and my TVD family. The weekend went by so quickly and I never felt more a part of the family like I do with my TVD family and I loved it.

Liam grew up so fast and I could not believe how independent he had become. He had a little bit of Han, Ian and I all mixed into one little man. The entire weekend I was sure to hold him in my arms as he slept. I knew that these precious times wouldn't last forever so I made sure to take advantage of it whenever I could. When Monday came around I took him to the nursery on set for a couple hours while I would work. I slowly exhaled and stood, I needed to wake up my body so I did all sorts of stretches. I lightly jogged in place, feeling my muscles warm up. I knew that I need to take care of my body and so I wouldn't hurt myself. This was my new job after all and I had to take care of myself if I wanted to keep it. Feeling my pulse pick up a little bit, I stopped and took a couple of deep breaths before stretching my arms behind my head and twisting my upper body, smiling when I heard it crack. I then closed my eyes and lifted my arms above my head. I took a deep breath and let my upper body slowly drop until the tips of my fingers touched the floor. I let the muscles in my neck fall limp and the ends of my pony tail brushed against the wooden floor. I exhaled, feeling my body as I thought about the different scenes I'd be training for. I let myself relax before slowly letting my body roll back up. My eyes suddenly snapped open when I heard a knock on the open door. I turned over my shoulder to see Joseph standing in the doorway. How long had he been watching me?

"Hey." I greeted him cheerfully.

"Hello love." He smirked. This man just loved to make me blush. He didn't move from his spot in the doorway and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You coming in or waiting for an invitation?" I quipped. Joseph chuckled and smiled as he made his way to me. His eyes never broke eye contact with mine as walked slowly like a predator stalking his prey. He was standing in front of me, smiling. Damn, he had a gorgeous smile. Not to mention he had such adorable dimples. "Ok so, obvious question. Have you ever done hand to hand training?"

"Nope, this is my first time."

"Well, good to know. Today we are just going to take it nice and slow, and see how you do. Then after that, we'll get more aggressive." I explained and suddenly wanted to clap a hand over my mouth. Way to go, Sak! Did I want him to think I was slut?

"A woman who is aggressive. I quite fancy that" Joseph said with an amused tone and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. I shook my head at him, a small smile on my lips. At least he was amused by my slip up. I gripped the bottom of Ian's hooded sweatshirt, pulling it over my head, leaving me in my sports bra and a pair of yoga pants. I felt Joseph behind me, his body close to mine as his fingers lightly touched my back. I froze, but I didn't stop him. I looked over my shoulder and his eyes were tracing over my skin.

"What are you doing?" My voice was soft and it wavered slightly. I hoped he didn't hear it.

"Admiring a beautiful warrior." Joseph's eyes met mine and my heart melted. He called me beautiful. I hadn't heard that in a while. "Are these scars from your service?" He asked me as his eyes went down to my back.

"Yes," I breathed and closed my eyes. Being a Marine, you do acquire some scars along the way. It was a part of the job description and the way I saw it, they was a part of me. I was somewhat comfortable with my scars since most of my family and friends had seen them, but being with Joseph I felt self conscious. "They're ugly, aren't they?" I asked sheepishly, suddenly feeling so exposed.

"Not at all. Everyone has their own scars and each one has its own story." He said and I exhaled. I normally didn't need anyone's approval but I wanted his. I leaned back into Joseph a little, enjoying his touch. My heart was going a hundred miles an hour as his hands gently moved over my skin. His fingers then walked their way up to the back of my neck, rubbing over one of my tattoos. I had a set of angel wings tattooed covering my shoulder blades, on my neck a Chinese symbol on the back of my neck. On my front I had the Marine Corps symbol on my inner right wrist and the Japanese Kanji symbol for Love which was "Ai" over my left breast where my heart is. Each of my tattoos had a special meaning behind them and I took pride in them. "What does this character mean?" He was asking about the Chinese symbol that rested just under his fingers.

"Serenity." I replied. "I needed it after I have been through." I said with a shrug and turned around to face him. His hands fell from my back and I instantly missed his touch. "Joseph?"

"Yes, love?"

"Let's get started shall we?" I said with a smile.

About 3 hours later, Joseph and I were sitting up against the wall covered in sweat. Holy hell was I exhausted! We worked ourselves ragged and it was nice to get back into a workout routine.

"I have to say, love; you know how to train your men to be safe." He panted and I chuckled.

"Thanks, they would agree with you on that." I smiled and took a swig of my Vitamin Water. Joseph really impressed not only himself but me. I had him lift weights for an hour and then do some Marine exercises that I had created for my guys. After that, we spent the last 2 hours practicing simple moves like grappling and hand to hand combat, nothing too strenuous since I wanted to ease him into it. The silence between us was eerie but needed; it gave us a chance to breathe. All that could be heard was the two of us gasping to get some air into our lungs.

"Sakura, may I ask you something personal?" Joseph's voice jarred me from my train of thought.

"Sure," I nodded and Joseph got up from his spot next to me and sat down in front of me with his legs crossed.

"Both Ian and you say that you are brother and sister, but do not have the last name?" I looked at my hands on my knees and then up at Joseph. "I am sorry. I don't mean to offend you or hurt you." He apologized immediately.

"Oh no, it's not that it's just been a long time since anybody ask me that. Are you sure you can handle it?" I asked.

"Bring it Marine." He said with a little smirk and I chuckled before taking a deep breath.

"Way before Ian became super famous we grew up together. His family and my family were tight up until my Daddy enlisted in the Marines and was deployed. My mom left when I was five, so I was raised by not only Ian's family but my grandmother, and my daddy occasionally when he was on leave. Ian being a year or two older than me, he has always been over protective as you seen. We were in high school together and that is where I met Liam's Dad, Han. He was around Ian's age was foreign exchange student from Tokyo and had some classes with Ian. They became real close and soon they were inseparable."

"Han and I were complete opposites, but at the same time we just clicked, and after that we started dating. Han was a bad boy with a good heart. He was very honorable and loyal. One time…" My voice caught and tears filled my eyes. I felt Joseph softly grip my wrist and I looked back at him.

"Love you don't…"

"No, I want you to know." I replied and willed my tears not to fall. I wanted to be honest with Joseph. This story wasn't something I told everyone so you can imagine how it's taken a toll on my psychologically. "Han and I weren't official yet and I went out this asshole, Taylor, from my English class. He had a reputation with women, but I was young and had a crush on him. So I was beyond happy he asked me out. Ian and Han were not thrilled and tried to talk me out of it but being a teenager, I didn't listen." I chuckled a little bit. "The date was going great till the end. Things started getting hot and heavy and I was a virgin at the time so I tried to get him to stop, but only turned him on more. He clawed at my clothes and started to have his way with me when his car down opened and Ian dragged him out and started kicking his ass."

"Han was there and helped me out but not before stopping Ian from murdering Taylor and the three of us went back to the house. Ian's parents weren't home so they cleaned me up and took care of me. Ian went out to take care of something and it was just Han and I. He blamed himself for everything that happened. I reassured him that it wasn't his fault, it was mine and I was stupid for not listening to him and then I kissed him." I lightly blushed, remembering that night. Han was just such a good man and I missed him more than anything.

"Ever since that kiss we were an item. Ian did not mind since they were good friends. When Ian and Han turned eighteen, Han enlisted and I signed up after I turned eighteen. Ian and his family were not thrilled but they understood. After we signed up we made love that night and a few weeks later I was pregnant with Liam. Han was thrilled that he was becoming a daddy and we wanted to get married as soon as possible. Ian at the time was starting his acting career and we kept in touch 24/7. We told him that he was going to be an uncle and like Han he was thrilled. Afterwards Han and I spoke for a while about me being pregnant with his baby. He wanted me to take his last name if anything should happen to him because even though we were not married, he would know that I was his. I didn't take Ian's last name because we did not want anybody to know that he was a star and wanted to keep his family and him safe. So when we reported that I was pregnant I was shipped back here to continue my maternity leave. Ian was with me every step of the way. I went into labor a few months later and with Ian at my side, I gave birth to Liam. Ian called Han and Liam got to hear his daddy's voice and I got to hear his for the last time."

"A couple days later, I was back home when the Chaplin came to our door; I already knew Han was gone and lost it." That day was a personal low for me. My entire world came crashing down around me. Han was gone and there was nothing I could do to bring him back. Liam would never even get to see how amazing of a man his daddy was. "Ian took care of everything while I focused on Liam. A couple months later I was ordered to deploy immediately. Ian swore that he would take care of Liam and he has been true to his word. The rest of it you know is history." I finished and looked up at Joseph. His face was unreadable. I couldn't tell what was going through his head and I thought that my story had just pushed him away. "Joseph? Oh god…did I?" He grabbed my hands into his and pressed his lips against my hands as he looked deep in my eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, you are not alone anymore. Never again, I swear it."


	5. AN:2222012

AN:2/22/2012:

Hello my lovelies! Sorry for the long ass delay in updating. I been super busy as well as my lovely partner in crime TinyDancer365. I was out of town for my birthday last week, but did not stop me or her from continuing writing. But I'm back! =D My gifts to you all I have uploaded a super updated chapter of His Warrior and edited the previous one. I hope you darlings enjoy and I will update as much as possible. I love you guys and the lovely reviews you left makes me feel good. thanks again for the love. Also please head over to my lovely partner TinyDancer365, because she is just so damn awesome in what she does.


End file.
